What Hurts The Most
by vanillaluv
Summary: Bella and Edward are madly in love with eachother but when it comes to taking things to the next level, Bella is nervous and Edwards isn't so sure everthing will turn out ok. But read and embark on the journey of happiness flufflemon.
1. Chapter 1

It must have been early in the morning because when I woke up it was still dark outside, I turned and was greeted with my angles eyes, "Good morning my love how was your sleep?" he asked.

"Oh like you don't know, I bet you had a nice night hearing my mumbling? I replied, he stared to laugh "Oh yeah the whole moaning and everything.

I gasped, I could feel all the blood rushing to my face so I turned away and buried my head in my pillow and pulled my blanket over my head.

" Oh I'm sorry Bella I was just teasing please don't be mad with me he pleaded,

I could hear the soft pleading in his voice and I knew that if I was looking at him he'd be dazzling me again.

I slowly emerged from under the blanket but still couldn't meet his eyes and I could tell he was getting irritated because I could hear his low growl in the back of his throat, he gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him and he slowly reached down and kissed me, and I began to melt and he new it.

Because as he pulled away he was laughing, hey that's not fair you cheater i exclaimed"!

"hey all is fair in love and war my love" he replied I was dumb struck those words were so beautiful. I smiled and all thoughts of being embarrassed forgotten and I hugged him.

Human moment i replied, as I got up and walked over and got my bathroom stuff I was being lifted off the ground and thrown back on the bed." hey what was that for I asked"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving here and a few and I wanted to show you how much I love you " he replied and I was again silenced by a kiss, but this kiss wasn't a normal kiss I noticed this was a I will be back and ready to kiss again kiss,

and then he surprised me even more by deepening the kiss at first I expected him to pull away but he just kept on kissing me. Finally I needed air so I pulled away and he smiled ,

" sorry I'm not used to breathing" he said. "so how long are you leaving me I asked".

"Oh not long maybe a few hours we're not going far". He answered. " Hmm maybe I will ketch up on my laundry and do a little cleaning, Charlie will be gone all weekend I thought out loud.

"Yep well Bella I have to go so I can get back here sooner he said,he reached down and lightly pecked me on the lips and he was gone.

I groaned, all day by myself uhh I'm going to be bored all ready. I eventually got up and started gathering my laundry and stripped all the sheets and started laundry, while the laundry was going I went and cleaned the bathroom and vacuumed.

Before I new it, it was all ready around 2:00 and I was starving so I went and made my self a sandwich after that I continued cleaning until around 5:00 and decided to go take a bath. as I was just starting to relax I heard some one knock and come in, Edward walked in and as soon as he saw me his jaw dropped and was shocked.

I, your, err, I , I. I'm sorry he stutterd and he turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Edward it's ok im covered you can stay", he slowly turned around and went to sit on the toilet for a second I hought maybe he was still in a little of shock but he then said" so how was your day, it was good, I got a lot done almost all my laundry and cleaned the bathroom, kitchen, and living room, i replied, he smiled and shook his head." Wow Bella, leave you alone for a few hours and come back to a spotless clean house" he joked. I laughed. So I take it you didn't fall at all and hurt your self he asked I was yet again embarrassed and looked away. "Oh my god Bella you hurt yourself and he shook his head what did you hurt? he asked? I slowly sat up and turned and showed him my back and heard a rather loud gasp.

"Oh my Bella, he reached out and touched my bruises I flinched oh Bella I'm sorry he said, "Can I get a better look" he asked? I turned and looked at him, did he mean me stand up? You can join me if you want i said, and I immediately went red he laughed "Is that really ok Bella?" he asked"

I nodded and I turned away so he could undress and soon I felt him stepping in behind me and I scooted up, when he finally sat I went to scoot back I was afraid of hurting him so I was little hesitant he got the message so he reached over and pulled me to him. When my back finally touched his back it felt so good and I couldn't help but moan he laughed at this and laughed Bella, Bella, Bella in a mocking tone. "So let me get a better look" he replied so he slowly reached down and traced the scratches and bruises ,and his cold yet welcoming hands felt so good on my aching back I leaned my head over and sighed. Bella he asked can I have the soap? I leaned over and grabbed the soap and handed it to him. I expected him to wash my back but he softly leaned over and moved my hair to the side and trailed light butterfly kissed up my neck and down my collarbone.

The feeling of his lips on my throat felt heavenly I couldn't help it and moaned yet again tonight I could hear the light chuckling noises coming from his throat I turned my head to see his face and his eyes were breath taking with little specks of green in the them and a look of pure lust as if me and him were the two only people on the entire planet.

Then I felt him snake his arms around my waist and sort of turn me to an angle to capture my lips in another passionate kiss. His fingers were lightly drawing circles on my stomach and it was driving me insane with pleasure so much I thought I would explode "Oh Edward that feels so good I pant." the feeling was getting so hard to maintain I started to squirm and then I heard Edward gasp and hiss at first I thought I had hurt him but the look on his face said other wise.

I dared to move again but this time he grabbed my hips and held them I was confused "Was he mad at me" I thought. so I dared one final move and he said "Bella do you know what your doing to me he panted" I then realized I had done and turn away embarrassed he leaned down and whispered in my ear "Bella that drives me insane you don't realize the effect you have on me"

I then turned all the way around and looked at him straight in his eyes then his eyes dropped to my bare chest I sat there totally still for a moment then I covered my chest up but he stopped me "Bella there's nothing to be embarrassed about your beautiful" he said. he then reached over and grabbed my arms "but Bella if you don't want to you don't have to ok? he pleaded with a soft voice. "No it's ok you can see I said" I closed my eyes and breathed deeply and then I slowly lowered my arms and opened my eyes. What I saw shocked me the most. He was sitting there staring and not moving so I reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled it indicating for him to touch me, he eventually got the message and gently touched me.

The pleasure I felt when he touched me was indescribable,fire shot through me and I felt a pulling in my stomach. He eventually trailed his finger down to my stomach and up again. He then leaned over and kissed me, I kissed him back eagerly and I could feel him smile on my lips he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him until I was sitting on his lap thigh to thigh and he started to stroke my breast and I started to slowly rock from all the pleasure and he hissed again,

He then leaned over and whispered in my ear" Bella if you keep doing that I'm not going to last" he replied. so I pulled myself off of him and turned around then I rested my back against his chest. And he hugged me. The dead silence was getting to me so I leaned forward and handed him the soap and he got the message and started to wash my back. then we eventually got out.

I stood first making sure he's not looking and rap a towel around myself and head for my room and get changed. I had my bottoms on and my braw on when he walked in and I went to cover myself again but remember that he has seen me all ready so it doesn't really matter and turn back around in hunt for my shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was searching for my shirt the silence was slowly really starting to get to me.

When I had found my shirt and was getting ready to put it on I felt him put his arms around me and reach down and kiss my exposed back all the way up to my neck and I couldn't help it I shivered, he softly chuckled.

He turned me around and stared into my eyes and I was lost. "Bella what's wrong?"

I was speechless, it's nothing really, Bella do I honestly look stupid? No I reply then why won't you tell me? I finally gave up it's not like he won't eventually find out I thought.

" Ok it's just that I err I felt the blood rush to my face and looked away then he pulled me to his chest and kissed my head and I finally said" earlier in the bath I wanted to do it you know I emphasized he pulled away and looked at me and he looked utterly shocked as if he though he'd never heard those single words before.

"Oh Bella I want it to but I'm not sure we can" you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words but I just, I err, I just don't know.

I have never ever seen Edward so lost for words. I then leaned up and captured his lips in another passionate kiss. And yet again I expected him to pull away but he kissed me back just as eagerly.

He reached down and to my pleasure grabbed my breast through my thin material of a bra and stroked it. I moaned into his mouth.

I slid my warm hands under his shirt and rubbed his shirt he gasped at the sudden warmth.

Before I knew it he had me penned to the bed and leaning over me still kissing me never breaking the kiss, I reached up and attempted to pull his shirt up but seemed impossible so he sat up and took off his shirt and leaned down and kissed me again I was getting so anxious my hands were every where on his chest and wanting so much more but yet so nervous!

And why hasn't Edward pulled away yet? Does he really want to go through with it?

* * *

Sorry for the short chap! Hmmm and yes yet another cliffy my favorite so if u want me to cont let me know!! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

author's note!

i just wanted to let u guys know that i won't be able to update for a few days have a lot of plans! so keep reading and you won't regret it!! - lol


	4. Chapter 4

I have never been so sure of anything in my life until I found out that I could finally express my physical feelings with the man I truly love.

I could feel Edwards cool but so warm hands sliding up my inner thigh and

it made me whimper. He reached down and kissed me so hard but passionate

I literally thought he would loose control. When I felt his cold tongue brush

my bottom lip I lost all self control and pulled him close and kissed him

with what all life is worth. I soon felt his hardness against the inside of my

thigh and I moaned." Bella, your driving me utterly insane I ww want to

so bad it's slowly eating me away he whimpered. Well then what are you

waiting for I exclaimed! He pulled away and looked at me and I gasped his

eyes were almost all the way green they were the most beautiful thing I had

ever seen in my life. He seemed shock at first because he didn't understand

why I was acting so weird for. When he realized what I was so shocked for

he laughed. " wow Bella you like it that much huh" he asked. " yeah I do I

replied. I was still anxious so I reached up and kissed him again I went to

pull away but Edward pushed down on me and depend the kiss. He leaned

up and whispered in my ear

" Bella are you sure you want to do this?' what I if loose control I would never forgive my self if I ever hurt you?" he replied with so much sadness in his voice if he could be he would be crying. I pulled his face to mine and said" Edward I love you with all my heart, and I know you would never hurt me." he seemed a little hesitant and eventually smiled my favorite smile. " oh Bella I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you all to my self he half joked half praised". Well then show me I teased, he smiled.

Ok just to let you know very graphic scenes!!

Once again he leaned down and kissed me, then I felt him run his hands up

my back and unclasp my braw and threw it on the floor and smiled at me.

Then he leaned down and kissed me and ran his hands up and down my

stomach then he kissed his way down my neck to my collarbone to my

breast. When he started to suck it I couldn't hold it anymore I moaned. And

arched up into him. "your wearing to many clothes I complained and started

to pull his shirt off and unclasp his belt he then got up and did it for me.

When his pants fell to the floor I was stunned. He was so gorgeous it hurt

my eyes. When he finally was back over me I flipped us over so I was on

top. He seemed amused at this. I leaned down and kissed his chest all the

way down his stomach until I got to his boxers and skipped over them until

I was at his feet and kissed my way up to his thighs until his moaning was

out of control and flipped us back over. He then repeated my actions except

he kissed all the way up my thighs and pulled my pj shorts off leaving me in

my underwear. I immediately felt embarrassed but by the look on his face it

quickly vanished. He looked at me asking for permission and I nodded yes

knowing I have never been so sure for something in my life.

Ok let me know if u like? I'm still working on my grammer/punctuation but still keep reading so yeah let me know~~ REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. update!

**okay i just wanted to let you guys know that i have re done all my chapters and the grammer mistakes are hopefully a lot better!! so read and review i will write another chappy soon!! so hang in there!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_When I woke the next morning, I rolled over and was met with my lovers eyes._

_How was your sleep he asked, good I replied. _

_Somehow I knew there was a double meaning to that question. I went to sit up and turn to him when I realized that I was naked._

_I immediately went red. I went to cover myself up when he pulled the sheet away. "Bella you're gorgeous there's nothing to be embarrassed about."_

_ I looked up into his eyes and I seen nothing but true honesty. Edward I love you so much and I don't know what I would do with out you. He hugged me to him and whispered the same. _

_*********************************************************************_

_I don't know how long we layed there and just enjoyed each others presence. Then he broke the spell of silence. "Hey bells wanna go to the meadow." I'd love to just let me grab a shower. I turned to him and asked the most un Bella question ever "Would you join me"._

* * *

_So i havn't updated in so long so here it is. _

_Yeah i know its really short i just wanted to show a little taste of whats to come. _

_So i hope you review and give my new (ish) chapters a go. I assure you that they will be a lot better than before!_


End file.
